


Together

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie and Sofia have a misunderstanding regarding their friendship. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 13/Five Acts  
> Date Posted:4/7/13  
> Fandom: Original Fiction  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF) Original fiction  
> Content Descriptors: Friendship/Romance  
> Character Pairing: F/F

**The situation.**

                Natalie sat in Spanish class, mindlessly playing with her pencil.

                “¿Quién fue Frida Kahlo, clase? Sofia?” Señora Cruz asked.

                “She was a Mexican artist, right?” Sofia said, trying not to glance at Natalie. She’d heard the younger girl talk about Frida before and, for some reason, she didn’t want to appear stupid. She wasn’t quite sure why, but Natalie’s opinion mattered to her.

                “Sí _,_ pero, ¿quién puedo decir en español, por favor?”

                Natalie raised her hand and Señora Cruz nodded at her. “Frida Kahlo estaba una artista de Mexíco. Ella pintó la pictura ‘Los dos Fridas’.”

                “Sí, muy bien, Natalie!” She beamed, causing Natalie to blush and stare down at her book.

                After viewing a few of the more school appropriate Frida pieces, Señora Cruz gave the class a worksheet and allowed them to work together quietly.

                “Hey, Natalie,” Sofia said softly, sitting down next to her. Natalie glanced up, surprised. She’d been in class with the other girl for two years, but they hadn’t talked much beyond “hello” and “excuse me”.

                “Hey,” Natalie replied awkwardly.

                “So I’ve been thinking lately, and my Spanish is really bad. I can’t get the accent down at all. You’re really good at it, though.”

                Natalie blushed.

                “I’m not that good. My accent is terrible.”

                “Don’t downplay yourself! Anyway, I was hoping maybe you’d be willing to hang out sometime and study. I mean, if you want to…” she trailed off.

                Natalie grinned at her. “I would love to. We can’t at my house, though. My mom’s out of town right now, and my stepdad doesn’t really like having other people over.”

                “That’s fine! What about my house? I’ll send you directions over Facebook. Your hair looks great today, by the way!” she complimented as the bell rang.

                “I didn’t do anything to it,” Natalie started to say, but Sofia was already out the door.

**Rising action.**

                Natalie pulled up Sofia’s driveway, suddenly feeling very self conscious of her beat-up old car. She’d known Sofia’s father was a lawyer, but she had no idea they were this rich. Sofia must have been waiting for her, because she didn’t even have to knock.

                “Hey! I was starting to think you weren’t going to come. Come on in!”

                “Sorry, traffic was bad,” she lied, realizing she was nearly fifteen minutes late.

                “Is that a bruise on your eye?” Sofia asked suddenly. Natalie’s hand flew to her face. She’d thought it was covered up well.

                “Oh, that. Yeah, the nightstand next to my bed is at a really awkward height. I keep meaning to move it, but I haven’t yet. So where do you want to start?”

                If Sofia noticed her sudden change in subject, she didn’t comment on it.

                “Um, let’s go to my room. My dad’s watching the presidential debates in the living room. Don’t you just love election year?” she asked jokingly, leading her upstairs.

                “Oh yeah. They’re the best. It’s basically a yearlong argument between my parents. My mom generally votes for a democrat, and my stepdad always votes for a republican, but they both think they can change each other’s minds,” Natalie said.

                Sofia laughed. “And what about you? What do you think?”

                Natalie thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “I think this is one argument I wish my mom would win. What about around here? Are you a unified family on the political front?”

                A loud curse came from downstairs.

                “Of course. My dad’s a red blooded republican, through and through. And mom would never argue with him.”

                “What do you think?” Natalie echoed.

                Sofia shrugged. “I think they’re a bunch of idiots. But what do I know? ‘I’m only sixteen. Much too young to know anything about politics,’” she quoted.

                “I’m sorry,” Natalie said softly.

                “It doesn’t matter. Anyway, are we really talking about politics right now? Aren’t we supposed to be practicing Spanish?”

                “Claro que sí,” Natalie said, pulling out a Spanish book.

                Sofia groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**Climax**

                “When I suggested this, I had no idea what I was getting into,” Sofia complained.

                Natalie laughed. “We can take a break. Talk about something else.”

                Sofia pretended to think, tapping her chin. Natalie threw a pillow at her.

                “Okay, okay. So I might be a bit of a drill sergeant. Am I helping at all?” she asked, laughing as she closed the book.

                “Sí. Uh… Yo entiendo mucho.”

                Natalie grinned. “Yay! See, it isn’t that hard, is it?”

                “No, it isn’t. You’re really good at this. It’s so easy with you,” she said breathlessly.

                “Um, thank you?” Natalie giggled, her eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion.

                “I mean, Spanish. You make it easy to understand. Señora always talks so quickly. It’s hard to follow,” she said quickly.

                Natalie tried not to show her disappointment. “Of course. I knew what you meant. She does talk really fast.”

                “Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom always cooks and we all eat together. I know it’s silly, but they insist, and I’m sure they’d love to have company. Mom lives for impressing people.”

                “Oh, um. I don’t know. I should probably be getting home…”

                Sofia’s face fell. “Right. Of course. I’m being silly. Your parents probably expect you to be home.”

                “Actually, I would love to stay. My mom’s not home and my stepdad can’t cook. Dinner with your family sounds a lot better than Raman noodles and college football.”

                “Really? I’ll just go tell my mom!” she said, her face lighting up.

                “Wait,” Natalie said softly, grabbing her arm. She leaned in and Sofia pulled away violently.

                “What are you doing?” she hissed.

                “I-I thought,” she stuttered.

                “You should go,” Sofia said icily.

                Natalie grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She reached her car right before the tears started falling.

**Falling action.**

                Natalie managed to avoid Sofia all day at school until Spanish class.

                “Hola, clase. Quiero todos trabajamos en grupos de dos. Ryan y Evan, Clarie y Maggie, Jordan y Jake…Sofia y Natalie. ¿Está todos? ¿Sí? ¡Vayan!”

                Natalie walked over to Sofia’s desk and sat down next to her.

                “Hi,” she said quietly.

                “I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time.

                “You first,” Sofia said, twisting her ring nervously.

                “I’m sorry, Sofia. I honestly thought… I don’t know. I thought you were flirting with me. I thought you liked me. I guess I misread the signs.”

                Sofia sighed. “I’m sorry too. I wasn’t flirting with you, but I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Let’s just start over? Please?”

                “Claro que sí,” Natalie said, smiling slightly.

**Resolution**

_Knock, knock_.

                “I’ll get it!” Natalie called. “Sofia?”

                Standing at the door was Sofia.

                “Hey. Can I come in?”

                “Yeah, um, come on in. My bedroom is this way.”

                “I’m really sorry, Natalie,” Sofia whispered to Natalie’s back as the younger girl closed the door.

                Natalie frowned, turning around. She was surprised to see tears rimming Sofia’s eyes.

                “What are you sorry for?”

                “I lied to you. You didn’t misread the signs. I was flirting with you. But…I’m scared. My dad is a huge republican. If he found out his daughter liked a girl… I’m scared,” she explained, her voice cracking.

                Natalie sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand gently.

                “What do you want to do?”

                Sofia shrugged. “I don’t know.”

                “Sofia, you don’t have to decide right now. And I’m going to be here for you no matter what you decide, okay? As a friend or something else. I’ll be whatever you need. We’re in this together now.”

                “Together.”

 

_The End_

_  
_(C) 2013 Megan V-------


End file.
